A prior pulling over and lasting machine is disclosed in each of U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 932581 and 932596, both filed on Aug. 10, 1978. This prior machine incorporates wipers and wiper mounting and operating means similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3397417. The prior machine comprises: a support for supporting bottom-down a shoe assembly that includes a last having an upper mounted thereon and an insole located on its bottom; means mounting the support for heightwise movement; a pair of wipers mounted for forward translatory movement from a rearward out-of-the-way position to a forward wipers working position and for forward and inward movement in a wiping stroke from the forward wipers working position; a pincers located outwardly of the support, movable between open and closed positions, mounted for heightwise movement; yieldable force applying means for effecting the heightwise movement of the pincers; means for initially retaining the support in a support lower position wherein the top of the support is below the top of the wipers; means for initially retaining the wipers in their rearward out-of-the-way position; means for initially retaining the pincers in its open position; means for initially causing the force applying means to retain the pincers in a pincers upper position wherein the pincers are above the level of the wipers; means for thereafter moving the pincers into its closed position to grip the upper margin; means for thereafter causing the force applying means to lower the pincers to a pincers working position that is determined by the resistance to stretching of the upper margin and that is below the bottoms of the wipers; means for thereafter raising the support from the support lower position to a support upper position wherein the top of the support is approximately at the level of the tops of the wipers; means, operative after the force applying means has lowered the pincers to the pincers working position, to move the wipers to the wipers working position wherein the wipers are close to the periphery of the insole and are above the pincers; means for thereafter imparting a wiping stroke to the wipers to enable the wipers to wipe the upper margin against the insole; means, effective prior to the completion of the wiping stroke, for returning the pincers to its open position to enable the pincers to release the upper margin; means for thereafter moving the wipers rearwardly to return the wipers to thier rearward out-of-the-way position wherein the wipers are not above the pincers; and means, effective when the wipers are no longer above the pincers, for causing the force applying means to raise the pincers to the pincers upper position.